


PLEASE SOMEONE WRITE THIS FOR ME

by 1____obviouslyisnotreal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE AU, LIKE THE NETFLIX SHOW, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1____obviouslyisnotreal/pseuds/1____obviouslyisnotreal
Summary: I AM A BAD WRITER PLEASE SOMEONE ELSE WRITE THIS FOR ME
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	PLEASE SOMEONE WRITE THIS FOR ME

So this story would be based off of the Chinese Netflix show Accidentally In Love with Harry as Situ Feng, aka the famous pop star, Louis as Chen Qingqing, the girl (guy in this case) with a fortune who runs away from home to find out the truth about his parents, Liam as Fengfeng, aka Louis’s best friend, Zayn as Yiyang because I love Ziam and want them to be together in this story, and Niall as Gu Nanxi, aka Harry’s best friend. For the other characters, I was thinking Kendall could be Xinya, the girl who has a crush on Harry, and the other characters can be whoever the author wants them to be. I was rewatching the show and remembered how in love with it I am, so if anyone’s watched the show, ships Larry, and is willing to showcase their talent of writing, please please humor me and fulfill my dream. Thank you!!! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that most of that request was just a fucking run on sentence....


End file.
